


A Blustery Flat

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Canon Het Relationship, Community: then_theres_us, Community: trope_bingo, Community: who_contest, Delorean, F/M, Het, Inspired by Photography, Tropes, Winnie-the-Pooh - Freeform, helping, plumbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose flat-sits for Mickey and meets his interesting neighbour by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blustery Flat

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/8616046686/)

The first droplets of water to hit Rose's skin didn't waken her. In fact, in her dream at that exact moment it started to rain. It rained so hard that it began to flood, and she was swept up by the waves and the only thing to save her from drowning was a lone umbrella, like Piglet in Winnie-the-Pooh.

When a droplet hit her eye, Rose bolted awake. She cursed as she realized that the duvet was _soaked_. Rose gazed up to the ceiling. A large distinct water stain is staring back at her and dripping water on the bed. 

"Oh _shit_!"

Rose jumped out of bed in a flash and ran up the stairs and to her horror was greeted to the sight of water overflowing from the kitchen sink like a waterfall and onto the linoleum floor. 

Fuck, this was a fantastic time for her to flat-sit Mickey's place.

She ran to the hallway closet and grabbed some towels and tossed them onto the kitchen floor. _Oh yes, that will fix everything._ Rose raced to the living room and opened Mickey's laptop, browsing for a plumber.

Her breath hitched she caught sight of the Google doodle of the day. 

It was a holiday. 

Nowhere was going to be open now. Not even the emergency plumbers. An hour ago, when it was late Saturday night a plumber might have been eager for the business but would have charged her a fortune. But now that it was after midnight? 

She slammed the laptop shut and raked her hands through her hair. If she didn't set this right then Mickey would never think she was responsible enough to be on the lease. Rose couldn't go to Mum for help; she'd never hear the end of it.

That only left…

She raced out the front door in only her wet pajamas to the next house over. The door was deep blue, she thought as she knocked wildly.

"Hold on, hold on!"

The door opened to reveal an exquisite man. He was tall, pale with dark eyes and hair that stuck out every which way. He wore an Arthur Dent ensemble. The man yawned and leaned against the doorframe. When he took stock of Rose, his eyes glowing and his smile was wide across his face. "Oh, hello. Who might you be then?"

She spluttered, "R-Rose. Rose Tyler. I'm flat-sitting for the bloke next door." She gestured to Mickey's flat with her thumb.

"Oh! Rickey! Into computers isn't he?" 

Rose frowns. "Mickey. Actually, I need your help. See the kitchen's flooded and—"

"I've got a shop vac in the TARDIS!" The man grins. He disappeared into his flat for a second and returned jiggling a set of keys. 

"Um, TARDIS?"

"Um, yeah." Mickey's neighbour blushed. "It's what I call my car. Stands for _Time And Relative Dimensions In Space_."

They walked to the end of the block of flats and in that time the man had given Rose his robe to wear so she wouldn't catch a chill from the cold night air. When they arrived at his car, Rose stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, it's a DeLorean. I'm a bit of a nerd." He grinned infectiously and held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [drarryxlover](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/) for the beta and brit-prick! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you see any errors just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always lovely.


End file.
